Currently, as the development of communication technologies, electronic devices, such as smart mobile phones, and tablet computers, etc., are widely used; and besides the original functions, such as communication, and entertainment, etc., the functions and applications of the electronic device have expanded continuously. In recent years, technologies have appeared in which an electronic device, such as a smart mobile phone, etc., is used to control another electronic product or equipment. In such technologies, a specific application in a smart mobile phone is opened, so as to look up and select an electronic product or equipment needing to be controlled in a menu, and control the electronic product or equipment needing the control in the menu.